Redemption
by rdfalcon560
Summary: Kishin was scared for life,by the actions of his so called "father", so he wandered around the continent,only to be found by the son of the man his father assassinated,now he seeks redemption. Avenge the deaths of innocents and make his father pay the ultimate price...
1. Chapter 1

I was feared, I am was ashamed of my father he was the one who put down the last exalt. My family was feared and hated by the Ylissans, Respected by the Feroxy and treated like heroes by Plegians. But that That damned priest of Naga he always had something to say to me he was never a real priest he did'nt forgive like a true priest he always insulted me so,his last insult where his final words to boot.

"Begone from here demon! Naga has no mercy for the child of Bane!" The priest had shouted loudly while throwing rocks at me, the stone struck my head leaving large cut on the side of my head, Covering my raven hair in blood. I grasped my wound with tears in my blood red eyes now giving a hostle glare,that priest was my first kill.

"Show no mercy to your victims kishin, no mercy my son." I still believed, those words. My memories where interrupted by a voice saying

"Who in Naga's name are you!?" I turned to face him the color faded from his face he then muttered

"Bane" he charged at me I jumped 7 feet in the air dodging his silver lance, removing the mask,

"my name is Kishin that spawn of Grima, I have the dishonor of calling him my father."

..., "Frederick, stop! That's a direct order!" A deeper voice interrupted,

"Prince Chrom of Ylisse, he knows of me,my "father" and how he killed his father." I thought to myself

"Milord I can't risk your life he is the son of Bane the murderer of your father,how do I know he won't do the same!?"

"Just do it Frederick but I will conceder your councel." He then turned his attention to me

"your weapons please." I then removed my weapons,armor i was almost done I was down to my pants,

"do you happen to have a fresh pair of clothes I'm afraid that even pants are weapons." I mumbled due to the humiliation of disrobing.

... "Here but how is such a thing is possible?" Frederick said while handing me a white long sleeve shirt, and pair of black boots and pants. The first thing I did was equip the pants behind a tree, due to them being decent I then slipped on the boots. and began to button the shirt closed.

"Hey Chrom whats going o-n the girl stopped dead in her tracks, her cheeks turned a bright red, she saw me the exact same thing happened when a girl with white hair blue eyes and clad in grimleal robes, but here eyes widened, then her cheeks turned red.

...I finished buttoning the shirt, then asking for my bladed bracers. I was allowed to have them despite the great knights protests. That's when I noticed the nearby town was ablaze. I darted towards the town, being followed by the others.

"wait!, were are you going!?" "To the town it's on friggin fire!" I shouted back to Chrom.

..., The smell of burning flesh and timber was sickening to most people,but not to me it just made me more focused. The bandits noticed me and charged at me as if I where a lost child. A axe man was the first to attack but I was the first to draw blood with a swipe of the blades they where curved and 2 feet long so cutting and slashing was easy. I punctured an artery and the barbarian began to bleed uncontrollably. Before he bleed to death I shouted

"I think you're bleeding!" To humiliate him in life and death, the process was repeated. Until Chrom and the others caught up to me more than half of the bandits where dead,

"Hey you get the leader while we get the remaining bandits." Robin commanded,

"You got it boss lady" I replied with a slight smirk.

"Don't call me that!" Robin shouted with anger In her voice. I charged at the leader grabbed a wooden spoon from the ground,I the pinned him to the ground saying

"I'll kill with this spoon." I jammed the spoon into his forehead blood squirted from his head, and got on my face, I just wiped it off my eyes.

... "ugh, gods man have you no empathy for them-they may have been thugs,but killing a man with a spoon!"

Frederick pointed at Garrick with a spoon in his forehead

"no I don't show mercy or empathy,my mother and father had beaten it out of me,they hurt me physically,mentally,emotionally until I became what I was named. A demon" "No staff can heal those wounds only a temple of Naga can help me,but due to my fathers sins I'm not welcome."

"Gods it must have been so hard for you." Lissa had said feeling bad for me"

please princess Lissa dont pity me" I then kneeled at Chrom's feet "prince Chrom will you allow me to be part of the shepherds,It would be an honor""Very well Kishin you and Robin are part of the sheperds." **welp that was chapter one I think Kishin is means demon in Japannese,correct me if I'm wrong note:Kishin is the assasin class with his armor Rd falcon out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**...Thanks for all the views and reviews. Message me for who you want me to pair with Kishin OC or no OC,** **he will have a future daughter like chrom. similar diologe that chrom had with "Marth"**On** with the story! "**we thank you for your courage milord, we are simple folk but we will toast your bravery with a feast!" The elder stated.

"My thanks but I'm afraid that we must make haste to the capital." Frederick replied to the elder. Lissa was lost in her little world saying something About what she wanted to eat. Until realizing what the great knight had said. Robin said something about him being stern,but he was doing his job.

"Hey Kishin you coming or what?" Chrom alerted

"sure, do I get my armor back?""If you come with us." Chrom replied.

...I was equipping my armor until I heard a branch snap I reached for mercurious, and took an attack stance. I lowered my sword a sighed noticing that it was Chrom I then said

"Gods man don't sneak up on people like that I nearly attacked you!"

"My suspicions were true you are a descendant of Astram."

"Yes I am I take pride in my accendants but not my parents,they turned me into this I can't feel basic things,hell I'm practically soulless."

"My apologies Kishin I never meant to bring back those dark memories." Chrom apologized.

... "It's alright" I replied. The conversation was cut short by Frederick returning from the hunt.

"Wasat?,bear! aww man i haven't had bear in weeks!" I stated excitedly I stared at the cooking meat with excitement,like a child would when they got their first doll or practice sword or practice tome.

"You always this excited about watching meat cook Kishin?" Chrom questioned.

"I was lost in the desert had nothing,but dried fruit,I fought a wild pleagian wyvern to death for a half eaten rabbit carcass,don't even ask me how I got water. I might as well get excited to watch meat cook." I replied,The look on their faces was something mixed with confusion,discust and wonder.

"What? You all would have done same thing in my position." The trio looked at eah other then nodded.

"Can't say I blame you." Robin said,"Same here" the others replied.

...The bear was finished cooking and was cut in pieces for the trio. I tore into my piece of bear with great pleasure. Same with Chrom and Robin,that wasn't the case with Frederick and Lissa, I gnawed on mine until there was no meat left, it took me about a minute to finish. Seeing that Frederick won't be eating his, I said

"You gonna eat yours Frederick?" His response was him handing his piece to me. I repeated the process,until that piece was gnawed to the bone. I then grabbed a carving knife from my bag and began to form one bone into a dagger,satisfied with my work I made a scabbard from the other bone. When I finished,every one was asleep. I put the dagger in my bag and drifted into sleep.

...I was in this room,pitch black all I could see was myself. The shadows began to move with a sinister aura. Until I saw him,the evil of my soul,he looks just like but it has a sinister voice,with red eyes that lit up,unlike mine.

"Hehehe,fool you truly think they will trust you. The son of the murderer who killed the last exalt,son of the man who put the sword mercurious through his fathers gut!"

"Why should he trust you?,dear Kishin you are meant for one purpose to kill." The evil of my soul said.

"No I'm not,I only choose to kill that's not my purpose!" He cut me off with him saying

"Choose too? Ha! you kill because you have no free will,don't forget the tattoo on your hands,the mark of Grima,put on you to serve him,as we did ages ago. Like Naga's damned manaketes Kishins are demons who can take the life force from others with their hands,but why do you resist?" He stopped and laughed

"you resist because you want to love someone and have them love you back?, have children? no wonder you're so weak!" The night mare was cut off by a growl coming ever closer, I was awake now and saw a pair of large red eyes I drew forth mercurious and readied myself,for whatever that thing is. **please view review and sorry for cliffhanger,message me on who you want me to pair Kishin with,rdfalcon 560 out!**


	3. Chapter 3

...**Thanks for the views and reviews sorry for not posting in a while father has to use my phone for his job since his old phone broke. On with the story!**

...The thing charged revealing its undeath, I used a upwards slash,it stopped turned its head 360 degrees and attacked with its axe cutting deep into my left arm. screamed in pain and then I slashed at its head,disappeared in a cloud of black gas blood was squirting out of my arm telling me it puntcured an artery somehow.I was out of breath,bleeding out And tears were in my eyes. I saw a nearby tree,and had to do something I was not proud of. I removed my gloves revealing my tattoos I placed my hands on the tree and drained the life force from the tree. The tree began to glow a dark purple then it began to die. With my arm healed and the tree dead I went off to search for the others.

..."Gods how many of them are there!, I sure due hope Kishin is alright" Chrom said in his "battle voice"

"Milord you know what they say in Ferox:Speak of the devil and he'll make himself known,in the ancient tounge Kishin means demon god perhaps shouting his name may have some effect." Frederick added,Sully and Virinion joined the fray, though there was still some zombie things left Sully heard what Chrom and Frederick's conversation and decided shout out my name.

"Yo! Kishin get your damn ass over here!" hearing this I teleported to the voice and found my self next to Chrom attacking the chief zombie thing. Noticing that his attack didn't kill him I decided to intervene and kill the damn thing with Mercurious.

...Chrom had a look of surprise and relief when I attacked.

"Miss me?" I said in a calm tone the rest where taken care of by two masked swordsmen named Marth and Astram, whom had also said something about the world teetering at a horrid calamity.

"We should make haste to the capital." Frederick stated. While we were walking to the capital Robin walked beside me and began to to say:

"Hey Kishin what does your name mean?"

"It means demon god." I replied

"Why would your parents name you that?" Robin questioned " I don't know honestly but the weren't the "BEST" of parents they called me a mistake they then found the grimleal they then worshiped the fell dragon,and were planning to turn me into a demon and sacrifice my little sister. you can say when I was 10 I stole Mercurios from my father when he was asleep and ran toward the desert they never found me. So I had a lot of spare time so I trained in the sword as I saw people do back in the little village I was from."

...'Thats my story how about you?" I questioned

"I-i don't know all I remember was waking up in that field and Chrom's name."

"Wow guess you were quite surprised huh" our chat was ended when we made it to the capital. Robin saying something about how many people there was and realizing Chrom and Lissa were royalty we then made our way to the palace where I met exalt Emmeryn. Then Lissa took me and Robin to the shepherds garrison.

...**point of view Of Luna AKA Kishins's wife to be. "**Sumia if you like that candy addicted bastard so much then tell the guy!" I stated

"It's not THAT easy Luna! if I tell him now I-I don't Know if he will feel the same."Afraid that he would leave you?,what do you think Cordelia?"

"I think she's sucked into that book." Sumia whispered. "Watch this." I snuck up on Cordelia wrestling her to the ground to get the book,after 10 minutes of clawing and biting I got the book and read aloud.

..."Make him fall for you in a fortnight,sounds juicy" I commented

"Be patient,ask to spend time with him after a month or two wear something revealing ask him to spend time in his tent. With perfect success he gets a ring proposes and you two begin your life together. Wow this crap could work." We then began to read and discuss the book.**  
**

...**Back to Kishin's point of view.** "Here we are! The shepherds garrison!" Lissa shouted in glee. When I observed my new home sort of speak. I noticed three Pegasus knights discussing something,one had long chestnut hair and a wing hairpiece. the other had long red hair and a hairpiece on both ears. The third and final one had long flowing light blue hair, with a hair piece identical to the red headed one. Then I noticed a blonde haired fighter sharpening his axe,and a knight In bright orange armor who made no sound but was attempting to be noticed. And a blonde troubadour running towards Lissa pulling her into a hug.

..."Oh hey! Marribele" Lissa stated

"Oh hey! thats all you have to say I sprouted 14 gray hairs freeting over you!" The troubadour shouted

"Aww you worry to much I can handle a battle or two!,Although I could do with out the bugs and bear barbecue" Lissa replied nonchalantly. "

"So who are the strangers?" The fighter interrupted. "No ones stranger than you Vaike but allow me to introduce Robin and Kishin! Robin is the new tactician and Kishin is one of our new recruits." Lissa stated.

...After the Pegasus knight named Sumia who,Tripped over something and was helped up by the other two who were named Luna Cordelia we where told were we slept. "Ahem Kishin we need to talk." Chrom began

"You're gonna kinda share a room with Luna,sorry."

"Its cool as long as I'm not assaulted by an angry Pegasus I'll be alright." I replied nonchalantly. "Brace yourself Kishin the first day is always the hardest."

**thats the end of the chapter please review and tell me of any suggestions you guys/girls have. Rdfalcon560 out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**My apologies for not posting in a while,busy with school and stuff on with the story! And shout out to phantom galaxy for picking my oc for his story give his stories a view and review now,now on with the story mild nudity and suggestive themes**

..."Nicer than I expected" I said out laud I lowered my gear on the bed and stared at the ceiling when I heard some ones voice.

"You'll be sleeping on the couch Kishin." "Luna why it's been years since I seen a bed leet all one slept in one." I thought to myself. Still I got up and let the light blue Pegasus knight have the bed.

"So what now?" I questioned Luna

"train,eat,sleep go to the market do something!" The knight shouted "If you need me ill be in the market."

"Alright" the pegasus knight replied. On my way I ran into Frederick

"hello Frederick what brings you to the market?"

"Hmm ah Kishin I was looking for supplies for milord and milady what brings you here?" The great knight replied.

"Fresh clothes new bow and a violin." I replied.

" Never thought you'd play the violin Kishin." Frederick replied oviosly impressed. I said fare well to him and kept waking I bought the things and then went back. At the garrison I ran into Chrom who had a scared look on his face, he then saw me and ran to me saying

"Kishin thank the gods I saw you I need you on kitchen duty,if you value your intestine walls you'd do this."

"Who's cooking?" Was my response "Sully"

"I'll get started on dinner if you'll excuse me. Chrom obviously relived said thank you and walked to his room.

"If the recepy is correct I should boil the hedge hog at a 105 degree temperature while it is roasted in spices."

I thought aloud "now that the hedge hog is complete cooked repeat the process with another one until desired serving note add additional spices if necessary well that's one nineteen to go for seconds."

I said while wiping the sweat of my fore head.** Vaike's or "teach's" point of view.** "The Vaike is starving! How long until the guys done just look at poor Sthal!"

I roared while Sthal looked like he was being starved Witch in truth he was. **back to Kishin's point of view! ** "it's ready!"

I shouted while opening the kitchen door by kicking it since my hands were full the food I prepared was covered in silver platters. As all dishes were passed the green armored Calvary dude was delighted,guess I can't blame him hedge hog goulash takes a while to cook.

I served myself and tore into it like a wild animal with fork and knife in hand. It tasted like always tender perfectly salted with an enjoyable sweet after taste.

"Kishin what is this" Lissa sated while in mouthfuls of hedgehog.

" I dare say this is rather impressive from a low born,I must have the recepy!" Marybelle also stated just more fancy.

"what is this Kishin?" Robin added

"alright I'll tell you its roasted hedgehog goulash cooked with ylissean, pleagian,and Feroxy spices,or gypsy food!" I said aloud. Most of the girls shivered in discuss except sully who was happy with just knowing what she's eating.

After an ear-bending from Maribelle I went to my room ears still ringing, only to find that the door was locked I knocked once no response twice no response third time I gave up and picked the lock. Only to find a ALMOST naked Luna only a white towel covering her,

"Kyaaaa! What the hell is wrong with you! I'm almost naked!" She shrieked

"That's your problem not mine." I said by walking past her and landing on MY couch to only find her bra on MY couch.

"Arrgh! What the hell wrong with you! I don't leave my underwear on your bed! Why do you leave your friggin bra on my couch!" I threw at her she caught it with no hesitation. But then was the draft and the towel fell off.

"Ah gods! Kishin don't look or else!" she screamed with cheeks ablaze

" No worries I'm not looking,by the way I told you to try to get rid of that damn draft." Was my response

"grrrr!" Was her response as she walked up to me but tripped landed on me(with no clothes) legs flaling all over the couch

"Hey get off me!"I shouted With my cheeks ablaze probably .

"Gods this is humiliating!" she shouted from the corner of my eye I saw a Vaike and Ricken with huge grins on their faces.

After that little adventure I was in my couch and she was in her bed out cold I decided to sleep.

"Kishin you dog! You!" Kishann shouted in my nightmare Just in a fancy room he was wearing a black pinstripe suit while I wore a red suit jacket with black dress pants and dress shoes and black rose on the Jacket.

"hey she started it I ended it." I replied

"pfft even I know you can be more seductive than that, I wonder what Yokai would say."

" Don't speak her name! I shouted losing my cool.

" easy there brother I meant no off-" Kishann was cut off by a blast of dark magic.

"Damn lady necora I thought I had more time..." Kishann vanished or disintegrated is the correct term.

"Kishin"the female hooded figure began

"I can bring her back take me to her grave and I will bring her back her soul has not found peace yet."

"What's the catch?"

"You become my champion and I become your guardian."

"Hmm seems legit i'll do it."

"Good good here give your hands" I held out my hands she grabbed them gently and replaced the marks of Grima with her own a black skull with a sword through it.

"I'll bring her back you have my word my champion."

"And I'll keep my end milady." The dream ended with "Teach" shouting at my face.

**Kishin and Luna obtained support level C! hope you liked the chapter I will reveal who Yokai is later rdfalcon560 out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Note ** ,explanation on what Yokai has to do with his past. on with the story!**

** " **Teach saw what you love birds were doing last night don't deny it buddy!" Vaike shouted.

"Yeah I doubt it,she tripped and landed on me and yes i was wearing pants so we didn't go at it. Does that clear everything?" Vaike looked disappointed and so did his sidekick Ricken. They told me it was time to drill and we are marching to Ferox to request soldiers.

"Your stances are incorrect,try again!" Frederick shouted the shepherds seemed drained but I had all thee time in the world.

"Your stamina astounds me Kishin,perhaps we could spar...as in now" Frederick said while charging on his horse, I leapt in the air and began dodging and countering. The match ended as a tie with both of us out of breath.

"Huff..impressive" Frederick responded out of breath.

"Same...to you" I replied

The marching isn't so bad,I have people to talk to instead of my self. I came to a halt when I remembered the grave is close I separated myself to go to the grave,making sure no one followed me.

"Alright lady Necora,do your stuff." I said to her she then breathed life back into the body and returning the soul,she was back my little sister was back! she was dressed in her black sage robes sleeping peacefully. When she awoke I pulled her into a hug

"I-I missed you too." She hugged me back saying

"Kishin I missed you more." In her childish voice. I then asked her to follow me.

only to find Luna behind me Yokai stood behind me and held on to her arc fire tome with both hands.

"We're looking for you everywhere! Who's this!" she roared

"this is my little sister Yokai."

"There's two of you,wonderful ." She said sarcastically. We returned to the group, introduced Yokai to the others,and stopped a drunk Virinion from flirting with Yokai. When we set up camp I was playing a violin lullaby,for her when Yokai fell asleep,I went to my tent

"so under all that killing and bloodlust,you have a heart."

"Wouldn't yo do the same you find your little sister someone who you thought was dead. I'm like that for her and no one else,I want her to be safe. I would die if it meant her survival." I replied I retired to my tent,only to find her follow me.

" Let me guess you gave Yokai your tent didn't you?" Luna nodded.

"I'll be outside so you can changer to your pajamas. I was there for five minutes until I heard "come in!" I went inside the tent she was in pajamas. So I decided to sleep on the right side (the colder side) and she got the left.

I was half asleep until I heard

"I'm cold" Luna whispered

"You have a blanket what else do you want?" I replied

"Warmth,you know huddle for warmth."

"Yeah-no." I replied I then lost consciousness and once more I was in my crimson suit this time I was in some church all the shepherds were there, on the benches even Kellam was there. But where was I and where was Luna. I stepped closer only to find that Luna was the bride,and I the groom. Then my other self and Luna kissed.

"No!... Oh gods no!...please let this be a nightmare!" I shouted but no one heard me.

I woke up with sunlight at my face and Luna having her arms around me.

"Well I'm screwed I'm most likely to get married if we go to war." I thought to myself I gently woke her up saying good morning then left.

**that's that first sorry for it being short first attempt at romance and if it's going to fast please tell me rdfalcon560 Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Explanation on how Yokai died sad chapter Had to listen to sad music to write this,On with story. Suggested song "chasing cars" by snow patrol. And "9 in the afternoon" by panic at the disco**

..."Impudent child how dare you!" Bane slapped Yokai across her face, tears now present.

"Now you are to be punished!" He reached for a iron rod and was ready to beat her

"No! Wait!"

"Hmm...what do you want?" Bane muttered

"I-ll take the punishment in her place!" I shouted Bane chuckled under his breath. He then let go of Yokai and struck me square in the chest with the tip,I fell to my knees,he began to strike me repeatedly,after ten minutes of agony he threw the rod on the ground making a sinister clank.

"Chivalry and longevity never mix you piece of shit." He insulted then walked away. I was in the cold black floor,I heard Yokai's soft voice

"Sorry..." She whispered

"It's -it's ok it wasn't your fault..." I replied in gasps of pain.

...we went to our "room" more like a stable,grubby piles of hay were our beds,torn and faded books were stored in a poorly made book shelf. There was a small window big enough, for Yokai and me.

"Pssst Yokai." I whispered

"What is it Kishin?"

"Come here I got you something." She walked slowly to were I was sitting.

"Happy birth day!" I whispered,as I pulled out a small chocolate cake with 15 candles on it and and happy birthday Yokai written in blue frosting her favorite color.

"Make a wish." I whispered. She blew out the candles with her eyes closed.

..."What did you wish for sis?" I questioned

" To escape this place,to go to Ylisse,Ferox, and Valm."

"I can make it happen I said. As she noticed I stole fathers sword. And I the opened the window.

" You go first I'll get some supplies."

"Kay!" She loudly whispered. When turned around I saw Bane furious he grabbed me by my neck and began to strangle me slowly. I kicked him in the Crown Jewels. He let go I then used Mercurious and slashed at his right hand,it came off blood splattered all over the place HIS blood.

"Show no mercy to your foes Kishin,no mercy my son."

"Damn you! You are not my father especially not Yokai's you will never be!" I shouted to break him.

... I then leapt out of the window Yokai was already on the ground. I snapped I told her to stand back,she asked why I told her that my inner demon is alive and ready for killing. I cut down the guards one by one either splitting them in half,or tearing them apart with my bare hands,or decapitating them. I then possessed a guard by transforming into a large black serpent I went in through his ear canal,to make him suffer. I gained control of him. Then killed the rest of the guards. When we made it past the gates I snapped his neck and left the body through the other ear canal.(Stop music) My eyes no longer black,now red my hair changed from black to white.

"Hey you got white hair like I do!" Yokai stated,

"Guess I do,sis guess I do." I replied. We walked for miles until we reached a small town, "Perfect place to start over Yokai." I stated Yokai had already went to the market I ran after her with a smile on my face,

"Hi! my name is Yokai how about you?" She asked a little boy with silver hair,he looked up and his other features were shown,he had pale skin,with his eyes closed,and a frown on his face.

"M- my name is Henry" he said with fear in his voice.

... "Henry?,what a nice name!" She replied

"R-really?,you would be my friend?" He replied.

"Of course silly me and my brother would be your friend."

"Hey Yokai,who's this?" I questioned. "

"this is our new friend Henry!" She exclaimed.

"You would be my friend?"

He questioned,

"of course" I replied. (End music play "Chasing cars suggested) He was very happy we were the best of friends for years. Then it happened

"Run Yokai I'll hold them off!"

"No! Why?" she questioned

"Do it! Just run!" I screamed. "Henry,make sure You two make it out alive!"

"Okidokey!" He shouted. I then ran after then.

..."When we grabbed a distance from whoever attacked,until we saw a storm of arrows,we took cover but Yokai was hit an arrow grazed her throat.

"K-Kishin...It's ok...I'm not afraid anymore..." Her head jerked back slowly.

"No! Yokai please!,not you OPEN YOUR EYES!,OPEN YOUR EYES!"

"Henry keep her body safe I'll kill em all!" I growled. I went after the attackers,only to find that they were the villagers who hated Henry. I still murdered them. No survivors were left in the village. Even though it wasn't me,it was my inner demon who did.

...Me and Henry gave her proper burial in a grave under a willow tree,with roses surrounding the grave. She was in a black coffin,6 feet under. After we said our final goodbyes,we buried her. We then went our separate ways. Never to see each other again.

"That Necora is why I became your champion,for her." I said to the hooded figure. She nodded firmly and the dream was over.

**that was the chapter on how Yokai died. Sad chapter I know,rdfalcon560 out. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Huh?" I whispered, I was in my tent,I went outside it was pitch black I put on my armor And headed out.

"Ah good morning Kishin." Frederick exclaimed.

"Good morning Frederick." I replied

"Everything alright,Kishin?" Frederick questioned.

"Yeah...just been having a string of nightmares lately." I replied

"Hmm truly I never thought you'd be the one plagued by nightmares." The knight replied. "If I may ask what sorts of nightmares?" He questioned. I sighed and looked down,

"My childhood how me and my sister were treated,insulted,beaten by an iron rod. When I snapped when my other self went loose murdered the entire house guard of my "father." My demons haunting me in my dreams,hell no it's no wonder I ended up as a contract killer."

..."You are more than just a contract killer!,were you one you would of killed all the shepherds,before we got to meet you,so do not doubt yourself,go for a walk and clear your head." He ordered

"Thanks,I'll do that." I said a little intimidated I went off into the dark,with only my thoughts to keep me company. That was until Necora appeared next to me

"Good evening Kishin, I sure do love the night." She said as she broke the silence.

"Good evening to you." I replied. A mischievous grin appeared in her hooded face,

"That Pegasus knight likes you,and you like her back Kishin."

"What!,I do not! I like as a friend just not that!" I said surprised.

"So that flush in your face when I brought her up is moon burn?" She taunted.

"What!?,do you take me for some hypocrite!" I said offended.

..."Ok...Ok I've had my fun i'll stop it." She said while chuckling. She disappeared and I sighed aloud.

"Well,time to go brigand hunting!" I said to myself. I came back and I took down at least ten camps.

"Kishin were where you!" Luna shouted,"Your sister was worried sick!" she continued.

"I went brigand hunting,gotta warm up before we reach Ferox." I said nonchalantly.

"Kishin your back!" Yokai shouted as she pulled me into a hug.

"Hehe I missed you too sis." I said she let go and told me that we are in the North road,almost at the border.

"No have the risen spread this far!" Cheom shouted,

"Risen?" Robin said confused.

"We needed a name for this threat,so the council gave them one." Frederick said. Due to Vaike's loss of his axe I had to keep him from being risen chow,harder than I thought his bold taunts at the risen didn't help either. I was tempted to hand him over in a silver platter,but then I would have to come up with a B.S excuse so I kept him alive.

..."Damn! how many of these dammed things are there!" I shouted as I slashed one in half,

"I lost count after 956!" My sister shouted as she fried five of them with arcfire. Miriel arrived and gave Vaike his axe,

"Hey Kish!, first to a hundred wins a drink from the loser!" Vaike shouted as he charged,"89!,beat that!" Vaike shouted.

" 378!,I win!" I shouted. After the risen were destroyed. I got my drink and we were on our way to Regna Ferox.

..."Hey Kish!" Robin shouted "What do you know about Ferox?" Robin questioned.

"Well,Feroxy hate showoffs,so much in fact that I was hired to kill a merchant,who flashed his things in front of the poor."

"And that the weather is cold as hell and harsh as hell this time,so make sure we get something warm for us."

"Alright,thanks!" Robin replied as she darted off somewhere.

...At the Long fort,we were stopped by the border guard. Things escalated quickly and we were forced to fight.

"Kishin! In need you to climb up that wall and take down the captain and lancers!-try not to kill them all." Robin ordered

"I'll try!" I replied as I scaled the wall with ease,striking down each guard who stood in my way. I took the keys off a guard and opened the gates,the shepherds flooded in and quickly surrounded them. Thus they were forced to surrender,we were then allowed inside. Robin,Frederick,Chrom and Lissa spoke directly to the khan. while the others myself included were inside the guest rooms. The rooms were made of cobblestone with only a candle,in the table. I went outside my room to get a drink. Out of pure boredom I went to see what Yokai was up to,only to see Vaike "flirting" with her.

"Gods Vaike if are "flirting" with me,I would prefer something one would say to a lady." Yokai said as she walked away,leaving him behind.

..."Yeah,comparing a magic user to a weapon isn't the best way,oh and if you actually get together-break her heart and I will break you." I said he gulped loudly

"Yeah,I don't think I'm interested anymore." He said fear in his tone. "Hey,don't be afraid of me,unless you did something to hinder me or my sister got it?"

"Got it!" Vaike shouted,his old confidence now returning. I went back to my room and went to bed.

..."My dearest Kishin...why do you run with those scum,why do fight for Ylisse!

You were once a soulless man,a demon in human form,you fought like a god and spoke like a demon.

You seduced women and lead them to their deaths,struck noble men in their heads,you tore a mans heart out! And gave it to the contact.

tell me Kishin why!,why!,why!"

...My evil half once thought dead,but alive and well ready to make turn my dreams into hell.

"What do you want now,was making my life hell not enough!" I shouted

"No my dear Kishin,I came Back to aid you in the conflicts ahead." Now if you excuse me you have a tournament to do ta-ta!" He said before disappearing

"Lady Necora what did I do to deserve this?" I grumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

...I got out of bed-slowly but surely. I grabbed my gear and headed out of my room sleep still present in my face"Morning Luna."

"Good morning KISHIN! What the hell!" she shouted.

"What!" I shouted.

"Did you even bother to check if you had ANY clothes on!"I looked down...

"Oh" I said as I walked back to my room then,then I got dressed

"Satisfied" I said now fully clothed..

."Very" she replied.

"So,who's in the tournament?" I questioned.

"You,me Chrom Robin,Vaike and Lissa" she replied.

...I went back to my room got Mercurious and a sharpening stone,came back sat on a chair and began sharpening Mercurious . Luna glanced at me once then returned to what she was doing. That's when Lissa woke up,she seemed excited.

**Lissa's point of view**

"Good morning Luna,morning Kish!,Kish,Kishin!" I shouted

"Huh...oh morning Lissa." Was his response.

"Hmmph!...hey,Luna I hope you don't mind but you and Kishin are pairing up for the fight!"...

"Me and Kishin..." She replied,her face vegan to glow a bright red. I came up next to her and whispered

"Do you like Kishin?your blushing."...

"What!" She shouted,"No I don't I-whoa!" Luna tripped Kishin looked up disappeared and caught her. When he caught her it was like the tango lean thing once again her checks were ablaze

**...Back to Kishin's point of view.**

"You alright?" I asked

"Yeah,uh...thanks for catching me." She replied as she regained her balance.

"I'll just leave you two alone ok!?" Lissa said as she left. I cleared my throat and reached for my pocket(no it's not a ring) I pulled out a piece of parchment laid it on the table and showed Luna the positions of us and the enemy. "Got it?"

"Yeah I got it" she replied.

...Arena Ferox was a rather "Interesting" place.

"Kishin,Luna! I need you to take the left flank,Chrom I need you on direct assault on Marth. Vaike keep Lissa safe. Let's go!"

Robin shouted using her "tactician" Voice. We ran toward the right,

"I'll get the axe men you get the mages." I didn't notice Astram charging at me,I evaded

"Who taught you the Aegis sword techniques!,Only Morag-Tong assassins know that."

"My father taught me!" As he charged once more, Once more I countered,he blocked and used an upward slash I blocked paired slashed,made contact,he cursed under his breath.

"Back off bitch,he's mine!" Luna shouted as she charged out of nowhere,made direct contact he/she I don't know was knocked a clear forty feet,"

"Impressive"

"Thanks" she replied.

...Her sudden outburst gave us enough time to defeat the remaining Feroxy and Marth.

"Wow Luna I've never seen you fight like that!,maybe you and Kishin should pair up more often!" Chrom and Robin said in unison.

"Oh it was nothing." She said sheepishly.

"Nothing!,you sent the port sob flying 40 feet!,I wouldn't call that nothing!"

Kahn Flavia stated. She gave me an icy stare then left. Same with Basilio,he just gave us a new recruit Lon'Qu was his name.

...We returned to the Ylissan capital. Chrom returned to the garrison furios,he told us that Plegia has captured Maribelle,and that we would "parley" with the mad king. we made it to the border, Gangrel was still as crazy as I remember and his "sidekick" Aversa was still "lovely as ever" it's those damned tattoos they ruin it. I thought to myself.

"Well,we'll if it isn't the exalt in all her radiance I fear I must shield my eyes!,but then again I won't be able to see my associate the,one!,the only!...Kishin! Good to see ya o'l buddy o'l pal!" He shouted

"You are crazier than ever Gangrel and you still owe me a thousand plegian gold coins from killing that grimleal who was plotting to kill you." I replied harshly.

"Nice to see you to bastard,but either way shall we parley?" "Very well,is Maribelle unharmed."

"Who the little blond brat." He chuckled

...Once more things escalated quickly when Gangrel wanted the fire emblem,we held of the poorly armed/trained Plegians. "Pity" I said while cutting down enemy's by the dozens

."Twas not their time to die." Necora stated in my mind.

"Pity,you're not even trying!,entertain me damn you!" My evil half interrupted.

"I'm sorry" Yokai said as she scorched 20-30 Plegians who idioticly charged in a strait line when she has an arcfire tome. After the enemys were taken care of Lissa ran to her friend Maribelle pulling her into hug. "Maribelle are you hurt!?." "Nothing I didn't return twofold" she replied.

..."Forgive me Emm I acted rashly.." Chrom said

"Gangrel is at fault here,you were only protecting me." She replied

"We should get going,the mad king will be rallying his forces has he already not." Frederick stated.

"Of course Frederick,It seems that war is upon us." I yawned loudly I was in the palace,since Chrom couldn't risk any of us to not be at the ready. I saw a slight rustle in the bushes,I sighed slightly

"Astram,your technique is sloppy,you put too much effort in sneaking you must trust yourself before you trust your stealth."

"How did you-"

"Know that it was you?,an assassin must always be at his or her best at all times,you have proper technique as a novice assassin but you betray your senses I knew it was you because I remembered your scent. Morag-Tong assassins are known for their adept sense of smell,they can fin their contract in any city just by their scent, Even their gender...girl.

..."Impressive she said she had white hair like me,but her mask covered her eyes an facial features. "Get down!" I shouted

"wah?" I pushed her out of the way and struck the assassin in his neck with Mercurious. "Get in the palace,now!" I shouted.

**I didn't know how to end this so I left it as a cliffhanger,sorry about that.**

**rdfalcon560 out!**


End file.
